Decrepit Squat
Overview Description This is a safe place. There's a metal cabinet you can open with a Lock Pick or a Crowbar and is filled with cigarettes and random material. Bring a Saw Blade for the top floor to access medical supplies in the bathroom medicine cabinet. There are also four pieces of furniture that can be chopped up for wood and fuel with a Hatchet. This place can be inaccessible during winter. As an additional information and background about this place and possibly about its inhabitant, there are two areas of interest marked with a looking glass in this place. One of them is a letter which can be found on a desk inside the large building: The other one is a painting which is described as following: On the last floor behind the grate there is a corpse sitting in an armchair. A homeless man named Grisha begs the player for food. If you don't give him some immediately then he'll follow the player around and relate his unfortunate story. If you give him food, such as Vegetables, Raw Food or Canned Food, then he will show you a hidden spot containing Pure Alcohol and Jewelry, so bringing food beforehand is quite useful. This act will make some of your survivors content and affect the recollection of events during the epilogue. There is a time limit to give Grisha food: he can be given food on the same night of the initial visit or the next night. If he is not given food during this time-frame then he will be found dead on a subsequent visit. If this happens, another NPC will appear in his place, who will examine his body until the player approaches and then walk around the building. Confirmed Bugs After giving Grisha food, a bug can occur in which he walks to the hidden spot but his dialogue revealing the hidden loot will not appear. In this case Grisha will stand still and not do anything else during the visit, and hidden treasure will not be revealed. In some cases this has occurred after the player has unlocked the nearby door or cabinet, or accessed some other container on the map. It's advisable to not unlock or touch any doors or containers during his walk to the hidden spot. If Grisha gets bugged, then on subsequent visits he will be seen walking around the level normally and will thank the player for helping him- however the hidden spot will still not be revealed. The Last Broadcast In The Last Broadcast DLC, the Decrepit Squat appears with a modified scenario. It is completely abandoned, but had been used as a hideout by the military previously. It is unlocked after Malik reports on the Brewery explosion. Overview The map itself is unchanged, complete with locked cabinet, but Grisha is absent. In the basement, Esma can find information left behind by the military, which indicates that the military had stayed here while attempting to find Malik and Esma to shut down their broadcasts. After finding the information and returning home, Malik vanishes from the game, but his status depends on the player's decision. Category:Locations